


Coffee Shop

by Karmi



Series: Cloti Fall Festival 2019 [6]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Mystery, Sweater weather, Time - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 09:43:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21492262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karmi/pseuds/Karmi
Summary: Cloud is nervous about talking to the girl who works in the bookstore. After she makes the first move, they start spending more time together. Things seem to be going well - until something from his past screws up his afternoon.
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife
Series: Cloti Fall Festival 2019 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545817
Comments: 15
Kudos: 36





	Coffee Shop

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theClosetPoet7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theClosetPoet7/gifts), [SailorStarDust1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorStarDust1/gifts), [PotatoVanGogh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotatoVanGogh/gifts).

> Sixth entry for #ClotiFallFestival2019! Almost done!
> 
> Soooo this one is actually almost like a little preview I wanted to do for an idea that's been rattling around in my head. Please let me know if you like it and what you think! This is also my first time writing in present tense, so hope y'all like that as well.
> 
> Shout out to theClosetPoet7 for this really pretty song, and to SailorStarDust1 and Caramel_Potato for bouncing this idea around with me as well! This little preview is for you <3
> 
> Nov 20 Prompt: Sweater Weather

This is his third time at the bookstore this week alone, and he hasn’t even looked at the other books he’s purchased.

He’s been coming for two weeks now. Last week it felt like he'd bought all the books on photography that he didn’t already own. He thinks it’s time to start on another section of the store.

Who knows? Maybe he’ll buy everything in here before she knows his name.

He shakes his head as he browses the science fiction. Isn’t he a little old to fawn over a girl he barely knows? Not only that, but isn’t he a bit of a creep for showing up this often?

But... he has to watch out for her.

He sighs, pulling a book off of the shelf and reading the front cover. _The planet’s cooling rapidly with no explanation, and it’s only a matter of time before ice covers the world…_

“That one’s really good.”

Her voice startles him. He nearly drops the book.

She covers her mouth with her hand and laughs quietly. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to sneak up on you.”

“It’s alright,” he says as he looks up at her.

She’s wearing a black sweater and pants, with black boots. She also wears a red cap with the store’s name on it, and a red apron, the uniform for the store. They’re the same red as her nametag, with the same white lettering.

_Tifa._

She’s so pretty, like she’s always been.

“What’s it about?” he finally asks her.

She rearranges a few books as she speaks. “The main character has to go on a space expedition to figure out why the sun’s rays aren’t reaching the earth. Then…” She turns to him and smiles. “Well, I don’t want to spoil it.”

He smiles back. “Guess I’ll have to get it then."

She shakes her head. “No, that won’t do.”

“W-why not?”

She takes a sheet of paper out of the front pocket of her apron and hands it to him. “You can just borrow mine. I get off in an hour.” She gives him a wave as she makes her way to the front.

Written on the paper was a phone number.

* * *

She goes out with him a couple of times. On their third date, they talk outside of the theatre together after the movie.

A breeze flows down the street, and she shivers. He takes off his leather jacket and hands it to her. She blushes as she slips it on.

It has an earthy smell and is incredibly warm.

“Wanna get something to eat?” he asks. “There’s a pizza place up the block.”

She happily obliges and slowly slips her hand into his.

He gets anchovies, she gets pepperoni. After a few minutes, she puts her soda down and looks at him.

“What do you study again?”

“Photography and art.” He takes a drink. “You study music, right?”

She nods. “Piano.”

“How long have you been playing?”

She takes another bite of her pizza and thinks. “Since I was… five?”

He hums. “That’s a long time.”

“Yeah. My mom offered lessons to kids in our neighborhood and started teaching me when I got big enough to sit at her grand,” she laughs. “So, what made you interested in photography?”

He glances away. “My uh… my dad was a photographer.”

She knows it was an innocent question, but still feels a pang of guilt for broaching a subject that is obviously uncomfortable for him. “Sorry…”

He shakes his head but doesn’t look at her. “It’s fine.”

They sit there for a while in silence. She looks to the ceiling, then back at him.

“Hey, Cloud?”

He finally looks at her. “Yeah?”

“What are you doing tomorrow afternoon? Around four?”

He rubs his chin. “Uh, nothing. I don’t have class until six.”

She drums her fingers on the table. “Can you… come by the coffee shop in the store? We're doing a little something and I’d like you to be there.”

He nods. “Yeah, sure Tifa.”

He walks her to her apartment building, which isn’t too far from the theatre. The university is also only a few blocks away.

She squeezes his hand. “Thanks.”

“Of course.”

They stand in front of the building for a minute. She bites her lip then leans forward, giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

“Goodnight,” she says quietly before slipping inside.

Her own cheeks burn, but she smiles as she steps on the elevator.

.

.

.

He stares after her with wide eyes, a small grin on his lips.

* * *

She’s not working today.

He gets to the store early and wanders around, looking up some of the books she recommended. He takes a couple and purchases them at the front. That’s when he realizes she’s not there.

Closer to four, he makes his way to the coffee shop on the other side of the store. There are quite a few people standing around and talking.

He sees her at the front, on a tiny stage, sitting on a stool. She’s straightening a microphone. A guitar is slung across her body. An empty stool sits next to her.

“Mic check?”

Someone in the crowd gives her a thumbs up. She nods their way.

He moves a little closer but stays far back enough that he can still see her. She spots him and grins, giving him a small wave. He smiles back.

Another woman with long brown hair in a braid joins her on stage. She fixes her own microphone and taps on it. She has a ukulele.

Tifa leans forward.

“Hi everyone! Sorry we haven’t performed in a while. You know how it goes.”

Her voice is soft. It quivers just slightly, like she’s nervous, but she speaks as if she is familiar with the crowd.

“I wrote this song when I was a teenager,” she says as she tunes her guitar. “Do you ever feel like… there’s something _right_ there in your memory, but you can’t recall it?”

He swallows.

“I feel like there was someone when I was little, but I can’t remember him now. Maybe I just dreamt him up!” she laughs. The woman next to her takes a few sips of water with a smile.

She plays a couple of notes and nods.

“Well, we hope you enjoy our performance!”

She begins strumming the guitar. The melody is sweet, if not a little sad. The woman with the braid sings first, joining in with her ukulele.

_Ooh, Nibelheim boy,  
_ _It’s been a while,  
_ _I keep asking myself  
_ _When I can see you smile._

Her voice is high and light. His eyes widen at the lyrics.

_The words you said to me  
_ _That night under the stars  
_ _ I hold them dear, sweet boy  
_ _I keep wondering where you are._

Tifa’s eyes are closed when she starts. The other woman leans back.

_The seasons keep changing  
_ _But you’re nowhere to be seen  
_ _I wrote you a letter once  
_ _To ask how you have been._

He’s mesmerized by her deeper, husky voice. Her eyes remain closed.

_Ooh, my Nibelheim boy  
_ _Do you see the stars shining?  
_ _How long will it take  
_ _To end this painful pining?_

The other woman joins her. They sing the last two verses together.

_I’ll keep your promise  
_ _And hope for tomorrow  
_ _You’ll come home someday  
_ _And end all this sorrow._

_My beautiful Nibelheim boy  
_ _I’ve been waiting for how long?  
_ _Maybe I’ll go out and find you  
_ _To sing you this song._

They play a few more notes before ending the song. Tifa opens her eyes and looks around the crowd. She settles on him. He just stares.

The rest of the patrons applaud. Tifa introduces their next song as it dies down.

He stands there for a while, watching them perform several different songs with a range of moods. One is happy, about finding joy in the day. One is an angry ballad about a man who doesn’t know when to quit.

Tifa sings most of that one.

He finds himself unable to look away, spellbound.

He also can’t stop thinking about that first song.

They take a small break and converse with some of their friends in the crowd. He stays back, but she comes to find him.

“Hi!” she greets breathlessly.

“Hey.”

“I’m so glad you came.”

“Me too.” He scratches his neck. “So, you play the piano and the guitar. And you sing?”

She laughs. “Yeah…”

“Anything else?”

She shakes her head. “Nope! Well, unless you also count the ukulele.” She places a finger on her chin and stares up in thought. “And the harp…”

“Seriously?”

She sticks her tongue out at him. “I’m kidding, I don’t play the harp.” She shrugs. “Not well, anyway.”

He chuckles. She moves closer to him as someone slides behind her through the crowd.

“Hey… you’re… really good,” he says.

She blushes. “Thank you.” She glances back to the stage before grabbing his hand. “Aerith and I have four songs left. I know you have to go soon, but stay as long as you can?”

He nods. She leans forward hesitatingly. He tilts his head toward her in encouragement and she kisses his cheek, lingering for a second, before heading back.

He checks his watch after they perform the next two songs. He has a little less than half an hour to get to class, but he doesn’t want to leave just yet. Maybe he can still make it even if he stays for the last song…

Someone pushes by, muttering a faint “Excuse me.” He turns back to them and sees double images imposed on the crowd as if people are moving at different speeds. The sounds stop. He closes his eyes, clutching his head.

_The seasons keep changing  
_ _But you’re nowhere to be seen  
_ _I wrote you a letter once  
_ _To ask how you have been…_

He opens his eyes. Tifa is singing her second verse. He checks his watch.

It’s only a few minutes past four.

_Oh no…_

He moves to the back of the crowd and leans against the wall.

_Not now… not now._

Over an hour later (he hides from her this time, he couldn't talk to her), they wrap up their show. She finds him near the door.

“Oh Cloud! You stayed!”

He gulps. “Yeah.”

“Aren’t you going to be late for class though?”

He gives her a weak smile. “I’ll be fine. Thanks for inviting me again.”

He leaves abruptly before she can say anything else. He doesn’t go to class, instead turning away from school and toward his apartment.

The fear starts to feel overwhelming in his mind. He thought this was over. He can't get her mixed up in this again. 

His hands shake. It starts to snow. He stuffs them in his pockets.

“Cloud!”

He turns. She’s running after him with something in her hand. He notices her cheeks are flushed, the same color as the red sweater she’s wearing. Mist comes with every breath.

“Your jacket!”

She raises his black leather jacket to him as she catches her breath.

“Oh yeah. Sorry.”

She gives him that same beautiful smile.

“It’s my fault, I took it.”

He hesitates to reach out to her.

He hasn’t felt this afraid in a long time.

What happened earlier… shouldn’t have happened. Hasn’t happened in… years. He suppressed it, convinced himself that his memory played tricks on him. No one could actually…

…go back in time, could they?

“Cloud?” she asks as she stares at him. She takes a step forward.

He doesn’t want to mess this up again. His mind is telling him to run away.

She takes his hand and snaps him out of his thoughts.

“What’s wrong?”

She grounds him.

He won’t run away. Not anymore.

He grabs the hand that holds his jacket. Her fingers are getting cold, unprotected from the weather. His are too.

“You should get back inside soon,” he tells her.

“Yeah… but, are you alright?”

He chuckles, trying to alleviate some of the tension, trying to lessen her worries. “I’m fine Tifa.”

She searches his face as if she doesn’t believe him.

“Okay… well, I’ll see you soon?”

He takes another step toward her and wraps his arms around her. She hugs him back. He doesn’t want to release her, but he knows eventually he has to.

He lays a soft kiss on her forehead as snow falls on his nose. She looks up at him, a blush across her cheeks.

“I’ll see you soon.”

He lets her go for now and makes his way home.

He’s determined not to let her slip away from him this time around. He was a scared kid before, but he’d vowed that if he ever met her again, he wouldn’t make the same mistake that caused this mess in the first place.

He knew, too, that meant he would need to get this curse under control. But he would do it.

For her.


End file.
